Articulated keyboard mechanisms are typically mounted on and associated with work surfaces and desk tops to support a computer keyboard. Such mechanisms are also often provided with an associated support pad for a computer mouse, and this associated support pad is either integrally related to the keyboard support pad so as to have minimum flexibility, or in the alternative includes a wholly independent mouse support pad which, while providing greater flexibility, nevertheless results in additional complications with respect to both structure and mounting.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved keyboard support arrangement which accommodates both a keyboard and a mouse, but which greatly improves upon both the structure and the convenience and flexibility of use in comparison to known structures.
Prior copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/866,137, which is owned by the same assignee of the instant application and which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, relates to a keyboard pad arrangement with a separate and detachable mouse pad. In an effort to improve on this type of keyboard pad arrangement, the present invention was developed.
In this regard, the present invention relates to an improved keyboard support arrangement which includes both a main support pad for the keyboard, as well as an auxiliary support pad for the mouse, with the auxiliary support pad being removably and multiply positionable on and relative to the main support pad so as to provide increased convenience and flexibility of use with respect to the mouse support pad and the mouse positionable thereon.
In the improved support pad arrangement of the invention, the mouse or auxiliary pad is totally separable from the keyboard support pad, and a connecting structure is provided for permitting the auxiliary pad to be mounted directly from the keyboard support pad adjacent either side edge thereof as selected by the user. In addition, the connecting structure enables the auxiliary support pad to be positioned relative to the keyboard support pad at one of a plurality of different angular relationships so as to provide for increased comfort during use. The connecting structure also permits the auxiliary support pad to be totally and easily detached from the keyboard support pad and moved about as a portable unit, thereby enabling it to be carried about for use as a writing surface, or enabling it to be positioned on a desk top or work surface.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the support pad arrangement includes a main keyboard support pad and an auxiliary support pad adapted to support a computer mouse thereon. The auxiliary pad is detachably supported at either side of the main pad by one of two elongate support elements slidably supported on the main pad and extendible outwardly therefrom. The support pad arrangement additionally includes a fixing structure adapted to hold the auxiliary pad in an engaged position on one of the support elements.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.